Pretty Woman
by StellaMuffins
Summary: AU. Leaf meets Green at a café at Beverly Hills, and things go haywire from there. Green learns not to judge a book by it's cover. One-Shot.—GreenLeaf, ConflictingShipping —For Shido-chan99 on deviantART


**A/N: Some Conflicting here I wanted to type out.**

**FFFFFFFFF- I USUALLY WRITE OUT SOULSILVER BUT IDK MY CONFLICTING FEELS ARE JUST—/STABBED**

**YOU GUYS. LISTEN TO THE SONG_ 'Oh Pretty Woman'_ WHILE READING THIS. XD**

**and i wrote this in the car, so i apologize if it's rushed. /cries**

**Enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.**

* * *

"Serve some coffee to the guy at table three."

"Yes ma'am," the brunette responded, taking the coffee pot with her.

It was a bright, sunny day at the city of Beverly Hills. People were busy shopping about, in and out of the café wanting their coffee. Leaf had too much spare time during the weekends, and she managed to get a part time at the café for the weekends.

Leaf took a deep breath, and walked out of the kitchen. She posed a smile, walking over to the table.

A man with spiky brown hair slowly flipped through the pages of the LA Times, shaking his head at the current news. "Pfft- with that hair she's not going anywhere..."

Leaf froze, gawking at the customer. He was _very_ cute in her eyes. She almost dropped the pot of coffee, taking a sharp breath.

The man looked up and smirked, he loved how girls reacted like this. "Hey there, sweetie."

"H-Hello," she mumbled shyly, blinking.

"Well? Aren't you gonna serve me any?" he asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

"R-Right." She poured the coffee in his mug slowly.

"The name's Green by the way," he stated, looking at her name tag. "Well, well, well, Leaf..."

Leaf nodded, clutching the empty coffee pot in her small hands. She gave him a small smile.

"You're cute, ya know..." Green mumbled, flicking a lock of his hair. He smirked as he saw her blush on her cheeks. "You wanna... ya know, go watch a movie sometime or something?"

Leaf froze, blushing furiously. He barely knew the guy and he was already asking her out? "W-What?"

Green distanced himself closer to her. "Well? Wanna go watch a movie? Just me and you?"

Leaf blinked, smiling. "Y-Yes! I would love too!"

That smile dropped off her face one Green showed his response to that.

Green suddenly bursted out laughing, his fisted hand slamming on the table. "Pfft- Did you actually think that I would ask a poor girl like you out? Do you know who you're talking to? I'm Green Motherfucking Oak."

Leaf's eyes grew wide, feeling stupid. She felt tears in her eyes, tears of frustration. "W-Wha—"

"Bitch, I am fabulous." Green slapped a twenty-dollar bill on the table. "Here, this is your tip. And use it wisely. Pay a bill with that or something, I dunno. Or save it until your next paycheck."

Leaf only stared at him. "H-How could you?"

Green shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. Make sure you have enough money for the rent, babe." He stood up and walked away to the entrance. Leaf saw though the window and saw him wrap his arms around a blonde girl with short-shorts and many shopping bags from Channel.

She frowned, and wiped her tears away with her sleeve. "Bastard..." She turned on her heel and left back into the kitchen, leaving behind the twenty-dollar bill.

She didn't need it anyways.

* * *

"Bitch, I am fabulous," she muttered to herself, slipping on her expensive shades.

Leaf bursted out through the doors of Channel, and ran a hand through her nicely shaped, curled brown locks. She scanned the area, noticing many high-class shoppers walking and conversing about. She checked her watch for the time, it was close to 4PM.

Her left arm sported her brand new Gucci bag. Her right arm, however, sported countless shopping bags from other stores nearby, most of them containing fashionable clothing. Her shiny stilettos tapped with each step she took, complimenting her cream-colored skinny jeans. She also wore a light blue top with a diamond stutted matching necklace. Her earrings that she wore also matched with her necklace, as they swished back and forth when she walked.

As if on cue, one of the stores nearby began to play the song, _'Oh, Pretty Woman,'_. The brunette smiled sheepishly. She checked her reflection on the store's mirror, her smile growing slightly. In one's eyes, she looked beautiful.

Hell, one might even confuse her with a celebrity.

The brunette kept her posture, strolling through the expensive stores, unaware of a pair of brown eyes on her.

Green had been casually cruising around through Beverly Hills in his red convertible. He decided to tale a stroll through town, wanting to take his mind off of another failed relationship. Shaking his head at the thought, he stepped on the gas petal increasing his speed. "...Stupid..."

He suddenly stopped the car as he heard the song. "How ironic..." He scanned the area, and froze as he saw her, walking down the sidewalk with all of her shopping bags.

He saw her shiny curled brown locks. He saw her perfect posture. He saw her curvy hips that perfectly fit those skinny jeans. There were other fine-looking girls walking around, but all Green saw was her. And no one else.

It was her. The girl from the café. The girl who he had made cry.

...

What?

Green's jaw dropped at the sight of her. How? Only a few days back she barely had any money to feed herself! He clenched his fists on the steering wheel, his car staying still on the middle of the street. "Holy. Shit."

A car from behind honked at him. "Move it you moron! You're causing traffic!"

Green ignored it, stepping out of his car at the spot. "The hell?" The brunet jogged over to Leaf, who was looking at her reflection in the mirror. "..."

Leaf snapped her head, and saw him. She gasped slightly, almost dropping her belongings. "..."

"Leaf?" Green blurted, still gawking. "Wow..."

She smirked, slowly putting her belongings down and sliding her shades off. She winked at him, making Green shudder slightly. "Hi, sweetie~"

"...Hi," he said like an idiot.

It stayed quiet, for a while, the song continuing to play at a never-ending loop. Green couldn't take his eyes off of her, she looked very sexy in his eyes. Leaf casually checked her messages on her cell phone, sighing. "Well... Good to see you, I guess." She tucked her phone back into her pocket, and began to stroll away.

Until Green suddenly made a move for her wrist. "Hey," he said with a seductive voice.

Leaf only smirked. "Yes?"

Green pulled her _really_ close, their bodies almost touching one another. "You look fine today."

"Is that so?" Leaf purred, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hell yeah you do." Green's hand trailed down her thin waist. "So, wanna go back to my place to oh I don't know... Watch a movie?" He said, using the same line from the day they met.

Leaf didn't answer, she merely got closer to him, her face inches from his. "Well..."

Green smirked, lust swirling in his brown orbs. He licked his lips, itching to close his lips with hers. _'You're mine now...'_

He had her right where he wanted her.

And then, he got it.

Leaf quickly pushed him back. Before Green could react, he felt a sharp pain in his crotch. He yelped in pain, cupping his crotch. "What the fuck?!" Green fell to his knees, groaning at the pain.

She giggled, crossing her arms. "Did you actually think I'd fall for your stupid act?" A few passerby people smiled at her actions. "The next time you decide to judge someone, make sure you get to know them first." Leaf put her shades back on.

Green only growled in response. "Damn you..."

She bent down to his level. "Don't judge a book by its cover. You'll never know what you'll miss out on."

Green managed to gawk at her, with pain written all over his face. "W-Wha—"

"Bitch please, I am fabulous!~" Leaf mocked with the same words he had mocked her with. "I'm Leaf Motherfucking Blue." She then took all her belongings, leaving a groaning Green on the sidewalk in pain.

"Dammit..." he groaned in despair.

He had learned that day to not judge anyone by they way they looked.


End file.
